


A New Year

by Little_Linda_Rose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Linda_Rose/pseuds/Little_Linda_Rose
Summary: Poe cannot let himself start the new year without doing this one thing.





	A New Year

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted on here, I wrote this a while ago but forgot to post it while it was still relevant but better late than never!

"10!"  
Poe isn't really one to follow any new years traditions. 

"9!"  
But really, he refuses to start the new year without Finn by his side.

"8!"  
But the man is nowhere to be seen so Poe steps away from his giggling and rowdy friends and into the coolness of their apartment.

"7!"  
He can see immediately that no one is in the kitchen and that the living room is messy but devoid of life as well.

"6!"  
He walks towards the first bedroom, the one that belongs to Finn. They had moved into this place just over a month ago but it already felt like home, it was small and cosy and everything Poe had ever wanted in a home as a child.

"5!"  
He knocks on the door. Finn has told him countless times that he doesn't need to but he refuses to enter the man's space without explicit permission. He knows what a difficult environment can do to someone and he still feels the need to give the man enough space to breathe. 

"4!"  
There doesn't seem to be any response from the room so he knocks again, a little louder this time. 

"3!"  
A faint "Coming!" and shuffling finally sounds from the room and Poe is nervous, more than he's ever been while flying. He's thought about this for so long and his heart is ready to leap out of his chest from it's staccato pace.

"2!"  
He can feel himself heating up as he waits, he knows he only has 2 seconds to decide. He knows this will change everything between them. He knows but he wants more, he wants to hold the man's hand for no reason whatsoever and fall asleep entwined together. He wants to give the man behind this door everything he has and he is so, so terrified.

"1!"  
And suddenly the man is there, looking as confused and adorable as ever and so he makes his decision. Hopes that he's not the only one who feels the way he does, knows and hopes that both of them are on the same page and that he has not grossly miscalculated the situation.

"Happy New Year!"  
He leans forward and kisses the man as he hears the first fireworks of the new year, and Finn responds immediately. He can feel fingers tugging at the hair on the nape of his neck. He can't tell who pulls the other closer but suddenly he is flush against the other man and his hands are on Finn's waist. And as the fireworks outside die down in intensity, he's pulled onto Finn's bed with both their guests forgotten.


End file.
